A Meeting by Chance
by ParanoiaPoliticianDiva77
Summary: A cute little oneshot of when both Remus and Tonks realise their feelings for each other. Basically fluffbut cute fluff. Based in the weeks before Harry arrives at the Order in the 5th book. Reviews a nice :p


_Okay, I'm not one normally for HP Fanfiction, but I love one-shots and Remus and Tonks so whatever.  
__This is based sometime in the weeks before Harry comes to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place in the Order of the Phoenix. Hot summer, a meeting of the order; an opportunity for a meeting by chance.  
__Read and Review guys!_

* * *

**A Meeting by Chance**

"Okay we'll stop for dinner, seems like we're getting nowhere fast" Albus Dumbledore sighed in exasperation and he stood. All other members of the order instantly began chatting and helping pack away the papers and set the dinner table.

"Well I'll be off" Lupin said and Molly Weasley turned to him.

"Must you?" she asked "Its roast beef tonight" she tried to entice Remus but he remained unmoved and shrugged.

"Full moon tonight Molly" he said simply and waving he exited the bright kitchen into the corridor, the stuffiness of the hot summers night greeting him.

As Remus removed his cloak from the hook the sound of the front door opening met his ears and he turned to see Nynphadora Tonks bustling through the door.

Looking up at the pretty girl with the heart shaped face, today her eyes an emerald green, her hair long and a shocking pink, fair skin flushed from the hot summers evening. Something felt odd though, thought Remus, he couldn't remove his eyes from her.

"Bugger! How late am I?" Tonks moaned, removing her mauve cloak and hanging it where Remus' had moments before, her heart skipping a beat as she glanced at Remus.

He was skinnier yet, his clothes hanging off him and he looked tireder still, lines of worry creasing his handsome face. He was unshaven, a few days growth making his face rough, or so she imagined. His dark hair flopped out of place onto his forehead, making him push it back out of the way. Realising she was staring Tonks suddenly averted her eyes, finding their place on the stairs.

"Only an hour, they've stopped for dinner" he chuckled and she looked at him blankly; what was he talking about? Then she remembered her previous question and cursed.

"Why are you leaving so early?" she asked curiously as he headed to the door, pausing at the awkward question.

"It's the full moon tonight" he finally said quietly, turning to her and she moved towards him, fully aware of his nervous...and somewhat attractive demeanour.

"But don't you take that wolfsbane?" she asked, Remus unsure of why his stomach was tying itself in a knot and his increasing inability to breathe as Tonks moved closer to him.

"Uh" he cleared his throat; what was wrong with him? "Yes but" he stopped and coughed "A tame wolf is of no use to the Order"

"Remus, you're always so hard on yourself" Tonks mused sadly, unconsciously moving closer and closer, unsure of what she was doing.

"Well...it's necessary when..." he stuttered "...when you're someone" he swallowed nervously "...someone like me"

"Someone like you ought not to be hidden away from the rest of society" Tonks said quietly, suddenly, without thought or reason, pressing her lips against Remus', his eyes shooting wide open in shock.

But slowly his eyes eased closed and her arms fell comfortably around his neck, the both of them acting upon pure impulse, Remus' hand glancing down her side to rest upon her hip, the other entangled in her hot pink hair which slowly changed to a deep scarlet.

Abruptly though, he pulled away, walking from her.

"Remus!" she called out but he closed the front door behind him, confused at the stream of emotions now alight within him.

Tonks fell back against the cool wall, pressing her hands to her flushed cheeks, attempting to calm herself down. She savoured the precious moment, breathing slowly as he hair pulsed back to its usual pink. She was tearing herself apart.

"Ron! Hermoine! Ginny! Fred! George! Dinner!" Molly's voiced suddenly bellowed and Tonks jumped, turning to see Molly standing in the doorway from the kitchen. As the sounds of the five teenagers moving about and chatting grew Molly turned to Tonks and frowned in confusion "You alright Tonks?"

Tonks sighed and stood upright.

"Yep, fine"

* * *

_Be nice-it's my first attempt at a HP fic_


End file.
